The present invention is generally directed to the collection and processing of blood samples, and in particular to a device which holds a plurality of blood sample tubes in a manner which both protects the using medical technician from needle sticks, and provides for direct gripping of the blood sample tubes.
In a blood bank, units of blood obtained from donors are screened and placed into inventory. The inventory is maintained for area hospitals and in case of emergencies. The procedure for drawing a unit of blood is relatively simple. Each donor is screened for eligibility and asked to sign for consent. The donors arm is cleansed with an iodine solution and a large bore needle is inserted into the vein. When blood collection is completed the needle is removed from the donor""s arm and placed into 1 of 4 sample tubes. The needle must be inserted into each sample tube, the tube filled and the needle removed. This procedure is repeated until all sample tubes are filled. The potential for a needle stick injury is very high. The medical technician performing the above procedure is exposed to all blood borne viruses, (AIDS, HIV, Syphilis, and all types of Hepatitis, etc.). These viruses have no cure and most are deadly. There two types of hand protection devices available to employees of the blood bank.
The first device is a flat square made of a hard plastic material with two openings in the center. The sample tubes are inserted into the openings until the rubber stoppers are in contact with the device surface. A finger is placed between the tubes under the plastic shield for stabilization of the tubes and to facilitate needle insertion and removal. Each tube is filled and removed until all samples are taken. This device is prone to mishaps wherein the sample tube is broken thereby covering the medical technician, work surface, and flooring with both blood and broken glass. In summary, this device is unsafe and impractical to use.
The second device is a hollow, plastic cylinder with a 2-inch circular, flat collar on top. There is a small opening in the center of the collar to facilitate the needle. The sample tube is inserted into the hollow end; the needle is inserted through the center opening and into the rubber stopper atop the tube. Each tube is then filled with blood. The small plastic collar is to protect the user from needle stick injuries. Often there are drops of blood on the end of the needle and when inserted into the device the drops smear the inside surface thus contaminating the sample tubes. The blood smears on tubes cannot be completely removed due to absorption by the paper label on the tube. This device does not provide adequate hand protection and by default exposes others to the contaminated tubes.
The present invention is directed to a holder for blood sample tubes which overcomes the disadvantages of prior art devices. The holder of the present invention affords the using medical technician protection against needle sticks, and also provides means for holding the blood sample tubes firmly in place within the holder.
Purposexe2x80x94The present invention is held in the hand, will hold blood sample tubes, protect against needle sticks, allow the using medical technician to maintain contact with the blood sample tubes (to facilitate needle removal) and virtually stop blood exposure to the using technician.
Usexe2x80x94The invention is used to hold blood sample tubes for filling and protect the user from needle stick injuries.
Advantagesxe2x80x94The present invention can hold 1-5 blood sample tubes, saving time by not having to lay down and pick up each tube individually, it also keeps the donor""s blood sample tubes together, cutting down on the chances of mixing up donor blood sample tubes. The cut away sides of the invention""s handle allow the user to maintain a constant pressure on the blood sample tubes, facilitating needle removal from the blood sample tube. The invention can be cleaned in a bleach solution without damaging the material. The present invention, when used correctly, can prevent the spread of blood born diseases acquired by needle stick injury.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a holder for blood sample tubes comprises a body having a guard at a first end, and a longitudinal axis. The body has a plurality of tube-receiving cavities which are oriented substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis, each cavity is sized to closely accept one blood sample tube. The body is shaped and dimensioned for grasping by a human hand.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the invention, the plurality of cavities includes at least one outer cavity which defines an elongated open slit or cut away section in the body, so that when a blood sample tube is inserted into the outer cavity, the blood sample tube protrudes slightly outside the body and may be abutted by the grasping hand.
In accordance with an important aspect of the invention, the plurality of cavities includes five cavities arranged in a cross-shaped pattern comprising four outer cavities and one inner cavity.
In accordance with an important feature of the invention, the first end of the body is chamfered, so that the open slit does not fully extend to the guard. This results in a longer top portion of the outer cavities which are fully cylindrical in shape, thereby affording greater protection to the hand of the medical technician in the event a needle is inadvertently inserted between the tube and the wall of the cavity.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.